


weird way of flirting 2

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, Comedy, F/M, terrible eating habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: It’s Bucky’s turn to seduce you with his strange eating habits.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	weird way of flirting 2

After another successful mission, and at least a week of living off junk food from gas stations, the team decided to celebrate. On the drive home, they stopped by the diner with the best reviews Sharon managed to find, chose the biggest booth in house and ordered enough food to feed a small army.

From the moment you left the car until you’ve eaten enough to feel completely full, everything was a blur, as if you could only focus once you’ve been fed.  
You lift your eyes from your plate and glance around the table. 

Next to you, Sharon is dipping fries in her weird mayo-ketchup concoction, exhaustion obvious in her every movement. Across the table, Sam is half-way through his burger and if his happy groans are anything to go by, it’s a freaking good burger. Directly opposite from you, Bucky is indulging in a plate of cheese and bacon covered fries, completely ignoring any cutlery.

It _should_ be disgusting, the way his fingers are covered in cheese sauce and grease, as well as how he just stuffs his face with food until his cheeks are all puffy. But the longer you look at him, your tired brain just convinces you this is the cutest freaking thing you’ve seen.

And _kinda_ hot too. Especially when he licks his fingers clean before he grabs a few napkins to dry his hands. _Damn_ , you must be really tired.

Bucky catches you looking at him just then and responds with a smirk that would put the Devil himself out of business. He scoots up in his seat a bit, eyes never leaving yours. You know he’s about to do something. You don’t know what, but his intentions seem to catch the attention of your other teammates too.

“Oh no.” Sharon looks at Bucky with wide eyes. “Not again.”

“What are you up to, Barnes?” Sam asks, suspicious of his friends sudden change in demeanor.

Bucky ignores them both, his tongue pokes out to wet his lips and he has the audacity to wink at you. You gasp.

“We’re in public, come on! Bucky, stop it.” Sharon swats at Bucky with tissues, but it doesn’t do anything.

You only manage to get one sip of your drink before the show starts.

Bucky sits back in the booth comfortably, legs wide and long under the table. He hooks his ankle behind your own, and you almost shiver at the feeling of the tip of his boot rubbing your calf. He pinches a few fries with his fingers, tilts his head back and brings them up to his mouth from above. You can’t stop watching him.

“Oh, for fucks sake!” Sharon whines in disgust. “One meal! Can we have _one_ normal meal?!”

“Seriously, we can’t take you two anywhere!” Sam groans and shoves Bucky with his elbow at the same time as Sharon kicks him under the table, making Bucky sputter and drop his fries in his lap with an undignified yelp.

“Come on, Sharon, let’s find a different table and leave these weirdos here.” Sam taps her arm and starts collecting his plate and drink. Sharon follows suit, all the while muttering a colorful string of swears under her breath.

Before she follows Sam to a different corner of the diner, She leans in close to Bucky with a menacing finger pointed at him and hisses.

“I just wanted a burger!”

Bucky watches as the other half of your team leaves, hiding behind the back of the booth like a mischievous kid. Once they’re out of earshot, he turns to you with a bright smile and lifts his hand up for a high-five. You clap it over the table with a snicker.

“You know, we could’ve just told them we wanted a separate table. They would’ve been cool with it.” You tell him, feeling back for poor Sam and Sharon. 

“Yeah, but it was fun like that,” Bucky mumbles around another bite of fries. You scrunch your nose at him. 

“Kinda disgusting though.” He cocks and eyebrow at you as if to say, _really_?

“Did I turn you on?”

“ _No_.” You try to sound believable, but Bucky knows you too well.

“I know I did. You have that look.”

“What look?!”

“The _Eat me like I’m a cheese covered fry_ look.” He snickers when you kick him, _hard_.

“Idiot!” You can feel your face heating up so much, even your ears and nose feel hot.

“Your idiot.” Bucky beams at you, which makes you smile too, even if you try to hide it.

You stay quiet after that and distractedly push around the rests of your own food when you feel Bucky’s foot rub your leg again.

“Wanna share the motel room tonight though?”

You sigh heavily. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com


End file.
